


Better than I thought

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Marvel Smut Works [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers Has A Nice Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Bucky is gay and loves sucking dick. That's it, that's the fic. Congrats.





	Better than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> (no I'm not!)

So Bucky had a kink.

The first time he'd seen Steve's dick they were living together in Brooklyn. They were showering together to save on the water bill and Bucky had let his gaze linger a little longer than had been appropriate. Back in those days, he'd had to pretend. Tell himself that it was just hormones. Every guy had feelings like that now and then, he just needed to ignore them and find himself a girl. Be like everyone else.

The 21st century was a godsend.

When Bucky first started at the Avengers compound, he found himself shadowing Steve the way he had the last time they lived together. It wasn't easy to fall into the new routine, but he did what he could. And this time he didn't have to pretend. There was a word for men who felt like him and he got to use it whenever he liked. 'I'm gay.' It felt amazing to say, but even better to hear the blushed stammering of Steve's "I... I think I am too, Buck."

So Bucky asked him out. Nothing formal, just for drinks at a smaller local bar, but it was a big step. They'd been friends as long as he could remember and he'd wanted to marry him for most of that time. Almost as much of that time, even suggesting that was illegal.

The wash of relief when Steve said yes was the most euphoric feeling he'd ever known.

So there he was, slightly drunk and very much horny with the sexiest man he'd ever known sitting next to him. Naturally, he had to say the dumbest shit physically possible.

"What does it look like now?"

Steve frowned and put down his drink. "What do you mean?"

"Your dick, is it bigger now?" Bucky distantly remembered that this was not a first date topic, but couldn't force his mouth to correspond with that. "I mean, I've seen in before- a lot, I mean, it's a beautiful dick and I definitely want it in me immediately, but I'm wondering if it changed when the serum... happened?"

"Oh my god, you're seriously asking me this?" Steve chuckled and shook his head. "I mean, I guess? I never really thought about it, but yeah I think it got thicker, maybe an extra inch or two? It stayed proportionate to the rest of me, I don't really know what to tell you. I've never measured it or anything."

Bucky nodded, his mouth already watering as his own cock twitched. "Can I see it?"

Steve hesitated. Was he seriously asking to see his dick? In the middle of a crowded bar? "We can go to the bathroom, I guess. If you seriously want to." He was kind of hoping Bucky would laugh it off and say it was all a joke, but he found himself being dragged through the crowd by the brunet.

Bucky found an empty stall and fell to his knees, arms already behind his back as he grinned up at the supersoldier. "Please?"

"Dear god, Buck, you're gonna fucking kill me," Steve groaned and locked the door behind them before undoing his belt. "I can't believe we're seriously doing this."

"I've been wanting to suck you off for the past hundred years, I think it's a little believable that I'd end up on my knees for you in a dirty bathroom stall," Bucky muttered. 

Steve chuckled and pulled Bucky in for a kiss, threading his fingers through his long brown hair. "Alright. If you're sure, then I'd be happy to." He smirked and ran two fingers across Bucky's lips as he pushed his pants down. "Hell of a first date."

Bucky rolled his eyes and darted forward, eagerly taking Steve's length into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, that's-" Steve groaned and pushed him further onto his cock. "Tap my thigh if you need to breathe, okay? Because I might, um,-"

Bucky pulled off for a second and looked up at Steve. "Fuck my mouth baby. Whatever you want, I wanna feel you."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He gripped Bucky's hair harshly and pushed back into his mouth, bracing against the stall as he thrust harder. He could barely even register that Bucky didn't gag as he slammed his head down to the base of his cock, thrusting to chase his own orgasm.

Bucky moaned, staring up at Steve as he took every inch of his cock.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Steve groaned, letting himself cum down Bucky's throat, still half-hard as he pulled out.

Bucky coughed, wiping off his mouth as he stood up. "That's pretty hot," He admitted. "We should do this again."

Steve chuckled. "Maybe not here, darling," He purred, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> plz send me prompts


End file.
